


В одном слове от счастья

by aciddaisy



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: что, если бы Томми и Билли родились и росли в одной семье?





	

Тишину в комнате прорезал звук будильника, беспощадно вырывая спящих в объективную реальность. Проснулся, правда, только один, но он упрямо ждал, пока раздражающую коробочку выключит второй. Второй или очень искусно притворялся, или действительно ничего не слышал.  
Наконец Томми не выдержал, страдальчески застонав, шлёпнул с размаху по кнопке и громко скомандовал:  
— Подъём!  
Билли только перевернулся на другой бок и натянул на голову одеяло.  
— Я вижу, ты уже проснулся. Наколдуй нам завтрак.  
Спустя пару секунд из-под одеяла всё-таки приглушённо донёсся ответ:  
— Мне нельзя использовать магию для удовлетворения мелких бытовых нужд.  
— И что? Тебя исключат из Хогвартса? — Томми проснулся теперь уже окончательно, и оставаться в кровати было практически невыносимо. Но докопаться до брата оставалось делом принципа.  
— Это не повод для шуток, — мрачновато пробурчал Билли и перевернулся на спину, — Ванда и Стрейндж говорят, так проще всего потерять контроль. И вообще, тебе быс... ух! — в него с силой прилетела подушка.  
— Даже не пытайся это сказать! Ты знаешь, что это не так работает.  
— Зато теперь у тебя нет подушки, — Билли с показным удовольствием стал снова заворачиваться в одеяло, устраиваясь на двух подушках. Но его тут же тряхнуло, обдало ветром, и он обнаружил себя сидящим на кровати без подушек и одеяла. Хорошо хоть всё ещё в трусах. А рядом стоял брат, держа над головой тазик. По всей видимости с водой. И скорее всего, с ледяной.  
— Я сказал, подъём! — Томми недобро улыбнулся и начал с невероятной для спидстера плавностью сгибать локти, готовясь опрокинуть таз. Билли мгновенно собрался, выбросил руки вперёд и крикнул:  
— Реверс!  
Вспыхнул бело-голубой разряд энергии, и они поменялись местами. Билли радостно продолжил начатое братом движение, но, конечно же, к моменту, когда первая капля воды коснулась простыни, на кровати уже никого не было. И раньше, чем он успел как-то на это отреагировать, ему на плечо легла рука, уколов разрядом статического электричества.  
— Теперь у тебя мокрая постель, — с разочарованием произнёс Томми и ощутил что-то странное: словно бы его слова проникли в ткань реальности, и реальность едва заметно прогнулась под ними. Билли резко на него обернулся, и Томми удивился ещё сильнее: — Как... Как ты это сделал?  
— Я практиковался. Взаимная телепортация на кратчайшее расстояние одним словом. Слабенько, зато не даёт осечек.  
— Нет, ты обернулся сейчас.  
— И что? — Билли явно не понимал, чем так ошарашен брат.  
— Ты обернулся с моей скоростью.  
— Я? Да нет, не думаю, — он повертел головой, не то пытаясь повторить трюк, не то доказать его невозможность. Но, похоже, всё было как обычно.  
— Ой, да ты бы не понял сразу, может, через час или два, если ни с чем не контачить, — Томми махнул рукой, и по ней пробежал голубоватый разряд. Волоски на руке встали дыбом. По порыву ветра можно было понять, что Томми уже куда-то сбегал, хотя на вид он даже не изменил позы. — Не, мои силы при мне, а ты?  
— Мои... моисилымоисилымоисилы... — Билли заговорил своим «магическим» голосом, и воздух вокруг него начал слегка светиться .: — С моими тоже всё в порядке.  
— Ты уверен, что это просто телепортация?  
— Абсолютно.  
— Знаешь, у меня на мгновение голос как будто... — Томми сделал неловкий жест в воздухе, как плохой мим.  
— Как будто окружающая реальность осязаема, и слова продавливают её понемногу?  
— Да! Точно! Вау, значит, я тоже ненадолго... — Томми вдруг резко отшатнулся от брата и затараторил: — Надеюсь, ты случайно не поменяешь нас способностями или даже телами? Это было бы... уггх! Даже думать об этом не хочу! — он поёжился.  
Билли хотел саркастически хмыкнуть, но получился, скорее, напряжённый обеспокоенный вздох.  
— Я буду осторожен, не ссы. Пойду на кухню.  
— Наколдуешь завтрак?  
— Ага, магией сковороды, плиты и кофеварки.  
Билли поднял с пола футболку и шорты, соскользнувшие со спинки стула, неторопливо натянул их и поплёлся на кухню. Он уже занёс ногу, чтобы спускаться по лестнице, но вдруг замер. Брови едва заметно нахмурились, он оглянулся на дверь комнаты, пару секунд пристально смотрел на неё, потом повертел головой и быстро заморгал. Пробормотал себе под нос: «Нет, не думаю...» — и продолжил путь вниз.

Не выдержал Билли уже к обеду:  
— Что с тобой? Что ты делаешь?  
— Читаю, — Томми, сидящий поперёк кресла, демонстративно поднял книгу обложкой вверх.  
— Ага, уже полчаса одну страницу.  
— Мне очень нравится эта страница, — в голосе Томми звучали скука и сарказм, что немного успокоило Билли. Он уже успел предположить, что у брата проблемы с силами, но он слишком горд и напуган, чтобы об этом заговорить. Но всё-таки успокоило недостаточно, и Билли серьёзно спросил:  
— Точно всё в порядке? А то если с твоей скоростью что-то...  
— Я прекрасно! — Томми перелистнул пару десятков страниц с такой скоростью, что стало страшно, как бы они не загорелись, потом захлопнул книгу и во мгновение ока закинул её на полку. — Книга скучная, всё слишком очевидно.  
— Ха! Сорвался-таки! Тяжело было терпеть так долго?  
Томми закатил глаза, шумно вдохнул и уже открыл рот что-то ответить, но Билли перебил:  
— И ради чего такие лишения?  
— Ждал, когда сорвёшься ты.  
Билли вопросительно поднял бровь. Томми продолжил:  
— Да ладно! Ты с утра как заведённый, я практически слышу, как у тебя в голове шестерёнки крутятся. Ты что-то задумал!  
— Ну... Да, но...  
— Выкладывай, — Томми с ветерком материализовался на журнальном столике напротив брата.  
Билли потёр переносицу, зажмурившись, вздохнул и поднял наконец глаза:  
— Дай мне немного времени, ладно? Это очень интересная мысль, но я не хочу поторопиться и всё испортить. Давай лучше займёмся подготовкой вечеринки?  
— Точно! Вечеринка! — Томми энергично вскочил, вытаращенными глазами оглядел гостиную. — Нам же дофига всего нужно сделать! — и тут же убежал куда-то.  
Билли тоже оглядел гостиную и впервые заметил, как много здесь вещей, которые могут пострадать от неосторожного движения. И как тяжело это будет привести в порядок после толпы подростков, большинство из которых обладает суперсилами. И почему надо было устраивать это за сутки до возвращения мамы из двухнедельного отпуска, почему не раньше? Может быть, вообще не стоило? Они так исправно соблюдали обещание не геройствовать и вести нормальную жизнь, теперь она им искренне доверилась — и так подводить её в первый же удобный момент! И тут Билли озарила идея — достаточно интересная и безопасная, чтобы наконец-то отвлечь от того, что занимало все его мысли с утра.  
Где бы ни пропадал Томми двадцать минут, по возвращении он обнаружил брата сидящим на полу посреди гостиной и повторяющим «установитьточкувозвратаустановитьточкувозвратаустановить...». Окружавший его обычноореол голубоватого света плавно расползался по дому, окутывая каждый уголок. Томми решил не мешать и лишь наблюдал за этим завораживающим процессом, пока сияние не охватило стены, окна и предметы вокруг. И тогда Билли открыл глаза, встал, и к очередному «установитьточкувозврата» добавил «здесь!» — и приложил ладонь ко лбу брата. Томми на мгновение почувствовал весь дом словно бы частью себя — со всеми подробностями, с каждой пылинкой на своём определённом месте — но это чувство тут же прошло, смытое волной восторга. Зрелище было потрясающее: голубое свечение рассыпалось на сияющие крупинки и медленно-медленно таяло в воздухе.  
— Что ты сделал? — удивлённо спросил он.  
— Установил точку возврата, — пожав плечами, ответил Билли, как будто констатировал очевидный факт. — Знаешь, как сохранение в игре. Что бы ни произошло тут сегодня вечером, я смогу откатить дом в нынешнее состояние.  
— Вау! Ты гений! Но стоп, что ты со мной сделал?  
— Ну, я не могу оставить информацию себе, потому что могу ненарочно её изменить, я не могу вложить её в предмет, потому что кто знает, что с ним случится. А ты точно всё сохранишь и никуда не денешься!  
— Так ты об этом весь день думал?  
— Ну... да. Типа того, — Билли обрадовался, что можно так легко отделаться от лишних вопросов. — Ладно, поехали дальше. Я так понимаю, ты достал жратву?  
— Ага, и напитки.  
— Тогда спрошу народ, когда их начинать ждать.  
— Окей, ты тогда звони,если что, а у меня ещё пара дел, — Томми отсалютовал и испарился.  
Билли пошёл наверх, чтобы достать из потайного ящика ответную часть одноразового телепорт-амулета, который они создали вместе с Нико из Беглецов. Эти ребята будут поздно, в Лос-Анджелесе ещё утро.

Когда Томми снова вернулся — прошло едва ли 10 минут — он застал Билли обеспокоенным и задумчивым сильнее обычного.  
— Что такое?  
— Никто не отвечает. Никто из наших.  
— Заняты, наверно, чего такого-то?  
— Даже Тедди?  
— А он не может быть занят?  
— Не настолько, чтобы пропустить десяток сообщений и пару звонков.  
— Ох, он у тебя настолько в узде?  
Было сложно понять, Томми просто добродушно подкалывает, не осознавая всю серьёзность ситуации, или имеет твёрдые основания не волноваться.  
— Та-а-ак. Ты что-то знаешь, да? — Билли пристально посмотрел на брата.  
— Ну... — Томми отвёл взгляд.  
— Если это какой-то сюрприз или вроде того, я сделаю вид, что ничего не заметил. Просто надеюсь, ты уверен, что всё в порядке.  
— Подожди две минуты, окей?  
Билли кивнул, и Томми убежал. Вернулся он только на шестой минуте, весьма озадаченный:  
— Мда, это правда странно. Их нигде нет, признаков борьбы ни у кого дома нет, подарки тоже забрали с собой.  
— Подарки?  
Томми виновато почесал затылок:  
— Пару дней назад я случайно подсмотрел, как они готовят нам сюрприз. Мы же пропустили наш день рождения из-за той вылазки на юге, и вот они решили устроить нам день рождения сегодня. Но дома у Кейт ничего, и они точно уехали, и я проверил все разумные маршруты — и их нигде нет.  
— Это точно не какой-нибудь розыгрыш? Типа чтоб мы начали волноваться или чтоб из дома выманить?  
— Эли в этом участвует.  
— Ох, да, тогда точно нет.  
— Вот теперь я тоже волнуюсь.  
— Давай я попробую ещё раз, а потом будем думать, — Билли начал активно тыкать пальцем в экран телефона и вдруг застыл с выражением ужаса на лице. — Я... Я не писал этого, — и повернул экран к Томми.  
Сообщение, отправленное несколько часов назад всем Юным Мстителям, гласило: «Дома не получится, новое место...» — и адрес. И дальше цепочки сообщений, где Билли якобы отвечает на вопросы «Почему?» — надо сказать, вполне убедительно. Но не успел он ни предложить отправиться по новому адресу, ни высказать опасение, что это может быть ловушка, а Томми уже бросил короткое «чувактебяломанули!» и привычно исчез из поля зрения в одно мгновение, судя по мелькнувшей зелёной тени — успев заскочить в комнату и надеть костюм. Оставалось только кастовать телепортацию и догонять.  
Пока команда была активна, Томми ещё кое-как притормаживал, давая обсудить и составить план, но за последнее время он слишком привык сначала делать, а потом думать. И это, чёрт возьми, было плохо.

Насколько именно плохо, Виккан понял, когда голубое свечение рассеялось и открыло вид сверху на бедненький сквер, окружённый офисными зданиями. Прочерченная оседающей дорожной пылью траектория завершалась полосой распаханного газона и упиралась в небольшой заборчик, под которым лежал Томми: бок и спина изодраны, будто его тащили по асфальту, очки потерялись. Корчась от боли и отплёвываясь кровью, он явно пытался встать, но безуспешно. Прежде чем начать думать, что произошло и что делать, Билли автоматически поднял руку, складывая пальцы в последовательность магических жестов, чтобы поднять брата, или окружить защитным полем, или сотворить исцеляющее заклинание, но тут же почувствовал, что его сил едва хватает, чтобы поддерживать парение в воздухе. А снизу к нему тянется что-то жуткое, холодное, подавляющее.  
«Это какое-то нейтрализующее способности поле!» — пронеслось у него в голове, и он собрал все усилия, чтобы подняться выше, подальше от этого воздействия. — «Господи, Томми должно быть на полной скорости влетел в него и не остановился, а просто стал живым снарядом, не способным безопасно затормозить!» Оставалось только надеяться, что поле лишь отключает активные способности, а не отменяет их все до состояния обычного человека. Нет, нет, здесь очевидно первое: ни один обычный человек не пережил бы грубое торможение на такой скорости...  
На большей высоте Виккан почувствовал себя лучше и увереннее: ещё чуть-чуть, и сил хватит на активные действия. Но тут в кармане зазвонил телефон, сама по себе пискнула кнопка «принять вызов», и сама собой включилась громкая связь. Спокойный незнакомый голос произнёс:  
— Рекомендую сдаться. Ты последний из вашей шайки, все твои друзья у нас. Они в порядке...пока что.  
Билли увидел, как двое крупных мужчин в кепках и толстовках быстро подбежали к Томми и стали поднимать его. Донёсся вскрик, когда один из них схватился за безвольно обвисшую руку, — от этого крика сжалось сердце, и волна гнева прокатилась по телу, разрядившись в воздух снопом электрических разрядов. Бугай отпустил руку Томми, помог второму аккуратно взять пленника на руки, но не было похоже, что после этого стало намного лучше.  
— Видишь, мы стараемся не навредить, — прокомментировал голос. — Мы...  
— Вы уже навредили, ублюдки! — колючие искры пробежали от глаз к затылку, и Виккан почувствовал, как его волосы наэлектризовались. Воздух стал наполняться вспышками причудливых форм.  
— Он сам прибежал сюда сломя голову, а мы ведь готовили цивилизованные переговоры. И всё ещё на них настаиваем, — голос стал настойчивым и жёстким. Бугаи внизу остановились, тот, у которого руки были свободны, выхватил пистолет и передёрнул затвор.  
Обычно в такой момент начал бы командовать Патриот, или Кейт ловко выпустила бы пару стрел в одной ей видную ключевую точку, или, в конце концов, Тедди помог бы успокоиться — да просто присутствие команды включило бы адекватный «боевой режим». Но Билли был один, совершенно не готовый к ситуации. Мысли парализованы страхом и гневом, а действовать надо прямо сейчас, быстро и наверняка. Внутри что-то треснуло, сдвинулось, изменилось. Он проговорил: «УНИЧТОЖИТЬПОЛЕ!» — и собравшаяся вокруг энергия ударила по фонарям по периметру сквера. Поле не исчезло, лишь стало бесформенным и начало рассеиваться, словно дым из лопнувшего пузыря. Зато теперь оно было достаточно проницаемым, чтобы «ОТПУСТИТЬ!» вырубило бугаёв. «НАЙТИИСТОЧНИКНАЙТИИСТОЧНИКНАЙТИИСТОЧНИК...» — голубое сияние побежало струйками во все стороны, разбиваясь брызгами, окутывая окружающие здания, проскальзывая в окна. «НАЙТИИВЫРУБИТЬИХВСЕХ, НАЙТИВЫРУБИТЬВЫРУБИТЬ...» — Билли чувствовал пять, двенадцать, два десятка, ещё десятки, сотни, неисчислимое множество источников, маленьких и слабых, но вместе создающих внушительное поле. Заклинание дробилось и разрасталось, как цепная реакция. Билли почувствовал, как контроль выскальзывает у него из рук, но не успел, не смог ничего с этим сделать. Сила текла в нём свободно, с избытком, ослепляя и кружа голову. Очень скоро он перестал слышать свой голос и различать происходящее вокруг.

«Господи, Билли, что ты творишь?!» — Томми смог наконец-то подняться на ноги и ошарашено смотрел на брата, парящего в центре бури света и электричества, обрушивающейся на квартал, слепящей и оглушающей треском разрядов. Похоже, скорость вернулась, потому что боль от многочисленных травм стремительно сменилась болью ускоренного заживления. Бок и спина — сплошная ссадина, колени и бёдра — сплошной синяк, сломана рука и, похоже, несколько рёбер. Тошнит. Видимо, ещё и сотрясение.  
Он даже не успел испугаться, когда мир из замершей картинки вдруг превратился в водоворот смазанных красок. Зато успел дюжину раз пожалеть о такой глупой импульсивности. И вот теперь он едва стоял на ногах, а брат...  
— Билли! Что ты делаешь, там внутри люди! — Томми видел, как вспышки высвечивают силуэты, в панике мечущиеся за окнами офисных зданий. И очень надеялся, что ему показалось, что кто-то упал от удара одной из искр. Но брат его не слышал. И, похоже, не только из-за расстояния и шума. «Это плохо, очень-очень плохо! А вот это ещё хуже!» — Томми обернулся на отдалённые звуки двигателей в небе и увидел приближающийся воздушный транспорт ЩИТа. Уж лучше бы это были Мстители...  
Ему уже случалось видеть, как действуют эффектные мощные заклинания, но это было что-то другое, и оно продолжало набирать силу, покачивая Билли на волнах света, словно баюкая. В фойе за стеклянными дверями на противоположной стороне улицы вспышка догнала девушку, пытавшуюся позвонить по телефону, девушка упала на пол и больше не шевелилась. Нельзя было терять ни секунды: Томми сказал себе мысленно «Не думай — делай!», глубоко вдохнул, сжал зубы и стартанул. Обогнул один из домов, чтобы из переулка взять достаточный разгон и вбежать на стену здания, наискосок наверх, оттолкнуться от края и не представлять себе последствия возможной ошибки — просто долететь по инерции до брата. Сквозь всё более частые и мощные разряды электричества, довольно быстро позволившие забыть о жалких переломах и ссадинах. Толчок, прыжок, полёт... Поймал! Томми зацепился за ворот плаща, чтобы потоки энергии не отнесли его обратно и не сбросили вниз.  
— Билли, очнись, Билли! — но Билли был где-то не здесь, он беспомощно тонул в вырывающейся наружу силе. Искры обжигали холодом и жаром, кусались острыми краями, отталкивали прочь. Сломанную руку прострелило болью, и Томми чуть не сорвался.  
— Давай же, очнись, — он рывком приблизился, обнял брата так крепко, как только мог, и, зажмурившись, начал повторять: — Пожалуйстаочнисьпожалуйстаочнисьпожалуйстаочнись!!! — вспоминая, как утром он немного прогнул реальность и надеясь, что как-нибудь — не важно как — это вновь сработает. И что-то действительно сработало: бурлящая энергия вдруг перестала пытаться оторвать его от Билли и вместо этого потекла сквозь него самого. Сначала понемногу, потом всё больше, сильнее. Безумная, дикая сила вливалась в него, успокаивалась, расщеплялась и безвредно рассеивалась. Поток постепенно затих, и Томми почувствовал, что брат не то держит, не то обнимает его в ответ, и они спускаются на землю.  
— Ты в порядке! Ты... Ты же в порядке?... — Билли был растерян, напуган и виновато оглядывался по сторонам.  
— Вроде того, — у Томми зазвенело в ушах, и он едва не упал в обморок от разом вернувшейся боли, тошноты и ужасных мыслей о том, что было бы, промахнись он или просто не допрыгни. — А вот ты психанул, конечно, знатно! — он пытался говорить ободряюще и даже немного шутливо. — Нам надо валить отсюда, ЩИТ приближается, чтотослишкомонибыстро.  
— И что, мы же не преступники, мы же ничего не сделали... ведь ничего?  
Томми положил руку брату на плечо, серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза и произнёс медленно и чётко:  
— Ты причинил вред людям, скорее всего, совершенно невинным.  
— О боже, они... они живы? Я не хотел никого... — Билли задышал с трудом, внутри нарастала паника.  
— Не знаю, яверючтоонивпорядке нонамнадоуходитьразберёмсясовсемгденибудьещё, — Томми опять нервно затараторил, подталкивая брата в сторону ближайшего переулка. — Давай! Перенеси нас куда-нибудь подальше!  
— Я не могу, я истощён... — Билли беспомощно посмотрел на свои руки.  
— Я тебя отнесу, не смогу далеко, но хоть спрятаться, — он повернулся, предлагая забираться ему на спину.  
— Но наши в плену у... у этих, — Билли судорожно достал телефон из кармана, понажимал кнопки, потряс его и печально заключил: — Сгорел.  
— Найдём их позже, ну же! — Томми уже просто начал тащить брата за руку к ближайшему укрытию — входу в подземную парковку. Но навстречу оттуда выбежали несколько агентов, отработанным манёвром выстроились в полукруг, держа их на прицеле, командир группы громогласно скомандовал:  
— Руки за голову, отойти друг от друга, стоять!  
Они замерли, но команду исполнять не стали.  
Томми чуть не сорвался в атаку, когда только показался первый вооружённый человек, но брат вцепился ему в рукав и зашипел через зубы: «Стой, блин! Не усугубляй!»  
— Вы оглохли? Руки за голову!  
С площади поднялась пыль от садящегося транспорта, из туннеля парковки стали слышны многочисленные шаги, и вдруг знакомый женский голос:  
— Ох, ребята, это вы! Эй, командир, это наши, всё в порядке!  
Но настроение командира это не изменило, он даже не обернулся, и продолжил обращаться к Томми и Билли:  
— Мне сообщают, вы устроили тут то ещё световое шоу.  
— Эй, они пришли спасать нас! — из темноты туннеля вышли Кейт, Тедди и Эли в сопровождении десятка оперативников ЩИТа. Кейт продолжила: — Нельзя наставлять оружие на подростков за желание помочь и пару молний!  
— Ребята, вы в порядке! — Билли рванулся было навстречу друзьям, но был встречен сузившимся кругом стволов и командой:  
— Стоять! Вы, — командир обратился к группе с освобождёнными пленниками, — в транспорт, вас осмотрят и составят протокол. А вы... — он повернулся к Томми и Билли. — Просьба не оказывать сопротивления и пройти со мной.  
— Но... — Тедди рванулся к ним, но ему тоже преградили путь.  
— Идите, мы разберёмся, всё будет хорошо, — с неуверенной улыбкой сказал Билли.  
— От ваших рукострадали люди. Вы задержаны до выяснения обстоятельств, — сказал командир, услышав что-то в наушник.  
За пару секунд Томми успел пережить панику, потом гнев и желание продемонстрировать, что пытаться их арестовать — плохая идея, услышать голос разума и передумать, потом захотеть оправдаться и извиниться. Однако конце концов он спокойно повернулся к командиру и сказал:  
— Нет. Мы ни в чём не виноваты.  
Далее он логично и доходчиво объяснил, что установленное злоумышленниками подавляющее поле плохо среагировало с силами Виккана. Ведь силы Виккана не терпят вмешательств — спросите у Мстителей, особенно у Алой Ведьмы. А ещё спросите, и они подтвердят, как подтвердят и ваши базы данных, что команда больше не активна, все ведут себя хорошо и перед магглами не колдуют. Виккана в этом поле переклинило бы, даже если бы он дремал на лавочке! Томми ещё много чего наплёл, подробно ответил на все вопросы, так что всё можно было подтвердить и ни к чему подкопаешься. Нигде не соврал, разве что истолковал недоказуемые гипотезы в свою пользу. Так что в результате виноватыми во всём получались таинственные злоумышленники, а честно отошедшие от супергеройских дел подростки выглядели невинными жертвами.  
Когда руководителю операции ЩИТа доложили, что все сторонние пострадавшие отделались потерей сознания и испугом, бывшим сокомандникам позволили воссоединиться, и всех пообещали отпустить, как только составят протоколы.  
Наконец медики закончили с обработкой ран и перевязкой. Томми отпустили. Все остальные уже дожидались его снаружи.  
— Ничего себе! Не знали, что ты умеешь так ловко вешать лапшу на уши!  
— Сначала я хотел всех побить. Я бы мог. Но после того, что уже случилось... Нас бы точно больше не оставили в покое. Просто очень удобно сочинять отмазки, когда ты можешь прокрутить в голове сотню вариантов и при этом не промедлить с ответом.  
— Спасибо тебе, ты меня спас два раза за полчаса! Не знаю, что бы со мной было, — Билли попробовал обнять брата.  
— Ауч! Давай отложим это на потом? У меня рёбра всё ещё сломаны!  
— Боже, у тебя сломаны рёбра?  
— Ненадолго! — Томми как ни в чём ни бывало улыбался. — Так что вообще произошло? Я ничего не понял.  
По пути домой к Парсонам — Кейт вызвала машину, потому что Билли всё ещё был слаб для телепортации, — Тедди и Эли поочерёдно рассказывали о группе хакеров, решившей испытать, насколько информация может быть сильнее сверхспособностей. Они обнаружили созданную ЩИТом сетевую программу, которая исключает возможность «нагуглить» личные страницы в соцсетях, адреса и прочую информацию о супергероях, вплоть до уничтожения некоторых излишне информативных фансайтов. Разумная и изящная предосторожность, не дающая превратить геройство в очередной тренд инстаграма. Но программу взломали и, что не удивительно, очень быстро вышли на не вылезающего из телефона Билли. А через него — на остальных. Команда молодых неопытных супергероев, да ещё и неактивная — отличная цель, чтобы испытать вирус, превращающий мобильный телефон в излучатель поля, подавляющего способности. Отряд наёмников за деньги со взломанных счетов — и хакерам не нужно даже выходить из дома, чтобы захватить в плен троих героев, а ещё двух направить в ловушку. Однако трогать технологии ЩИТа было большой ошибкой: подозрительную активность злоумышленников обнаружили очень быстро, так что уже стоявший наготове оперативный отряд прибыл к месту засады на семь минут позже Кейт, Эли и Тэдди. А к моменту появления близнецов операция практически завершилась.  
— Я чуть не испортил всё из-за такой ерунды, — тяжко вздохнул Билли. Тедди взял его за руку:  
— Ну не испортил же! Что вообще с тобой случилось?  
— Я так испугался за Томми и растерялся, что потерял контроль... не знал что делать, я точно не помню, я очнулся уже только на земле. Это ты меня остановил? Как? — он посмотрел на Томми. Тот поднял руку с поднятым указательным пальцем:  
— Братские объятия! — сообщил наставительно, с такой гордостью, будто обладал самым уникальным во всей Вселенной артефактом. И обратился уже к Тедди: — Вот ты так не сможешь!  
— Знаете, — помолчав, сказал Билли, — даже если мы больше не действуем как команда, нам стоит иногда практиковаться. Наша спасательная миссия чуть не обернулась катастрофой, а ведь даже угрозы толком не было. А если всё будет серьёзнее?  
— Я за, стопудово. Но сначала — вечеринка! Все согласны? Кто согласен — поднимите руку! — Томми был крайне настойчив в нежелании грузиться и портить грядущее веселье. .

Вечеринка внизу шумела и жила своей жизнью, а хозяева решили немного отдохнуть от суеты и залезли на крышу.  
— Ты всё ещё с гипсом? Зачем?  
— Думал, народ понарисует всякой хрени на нём, но все понимают, что я могу снять его в любой, — воздух прорезало низкочастотное гудение, и гипс осыпался с руки Томми, расколовшись на мелкие кусочки, — момент. Отстой! — он отхлебнул из красного пластикового стаканчика.  
— Зато тебе не надо с ним таскаться месяц с лишним. Не хуже исцеляющего фактора.  
— Хуже.  
— Ты понял, о чём я.  
— Угу.  
— Рад, что ты в порядке, вот что. Я жутко перепугался...  
— Ой, да ладно! Куда я денусь! — Томми стукнул своим стаканом о такой же в руках Билли, озвучил это словом «дзынь!» и сделал два больших глотка. Билли тоже отпил:  
— На тебя же вроде не действует?  
— Ну, во-первых, мне просто нравится вкус. А вообще ты тут не один познаёшь свои способности и учишься контролю, — Томми отпил ещё и, откинувшись назад, прилёг на скат крыши. Он стал внимательно вглядываться в ночное небо. — Если я достаточно успокоюсь. И расслаблюсь, — он говорил нарочно медленнее, делая большие пауз. — Я могу поймать состояние, в котором непроизвольные физиологические функции не переходят в скоростной режим от любой мелочи.  
— Вау... — чуть погодя ответил Билли. — Должно быть, это для тебя очень непросто. У тебя же ещё до открытия способностей всегда шило в жопе было.  
— Можешь чуть-чуть помолчать? Я уже почти.  
Спустя минуту-полторы тишины Томми необычайно плавно для него приподнялся, сделал ещё глоток:  
— Ох, да, вот оно! — он развёл руки в стороны и прикрыл глаза, изображая позу медитации. — Будь улиткой, думай как улитка.  
— Я скучал по тебе такому.  
Томми удивлённо обернулся, но всё так же без присущей ему резкости движений. Билли продолжил мысль:  
— С тех пор как у тебя появились силы, я не помню, чтобы ты вообще когда-то останавливался. Я иногда даже боялся, что ты просто не можешь. Что ты так и будешь бегать, пока однажды не перегоришь...  
— Не-е! Не перегорю, — в голосе Томми послышались совсем уж чудные весёлые нотки, в продолжении фразы сменившиеся серьёзной уверенностью, хоть и не без забавных хмельных ноток: — И тебе не дам.  
Билли улыбнулся, потом посмотрел в сторону чердачного окна:  
— Завтра я тебе кое-что расскажу. Есть идея. А пока я бы вернулся к народу. А?  
— А я, пожалуй, ещё посижу. Оставишь свой стакан? А то если побегу за добавкой, — Томми поболтал жалкие остатки жидкости у себя, — всё испорчу.  
— Да не проблема. Только не свались, — Билли отдал брату стакан и пошёл к окну.  
Томми снова уставился в небо. «Было бы здорово увидеть, как движутся звёзды. И кто из этих придурков додумался подарить мне чёртов бонсай?»

Вечером следующего дня, когда Билли закрыл дверь за последним ушедшим гостем, возникший у него за плечом Томми заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
— Когда же ты перестанешь меня так пугать...  
— Ахаха! Мне никогда не надоест! Ну? Рассказывай!  
— А? Что?  
— Ты обещал что-то рассказать. Вот зачем было это говорить вчера? Я скоро с ума сойду!  
— Ох, прости. Просто не хотел пока ни с кем больше делиться, а Тед так хотел помочь с уборкой и остаться подольше, не могу же я его просто так выставить?  
Томми закатил глаза, скептически фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Они пошли в сторону лестницы, чтобы подняться в свою комнату, и Билли продолжил:  
— Когда ты рассказал, как остановил меня, я вспомнил утро, и ещё многие вещи, и подумал: мы же близнецы. Идентичные. Абсолютные копии друг друга вплоть до ДНК, и в этом плане даже круче искусственных клонов, потому что жили и взрослели в одних условиях. А больше всего выносит мозг, что в первое мгновение мы вообще были одним целым, по странной случайности разделившимся надвое.  
— Ага, это правда довольно стрёмно. Но мы это уже обсуждали.  
— Так почему у нас такие разные способности?  
— И это тоже обсуждали, из-за Алой Ведьмы.  
— Но они с Пьетро двойняшки, это другое. Наши силы похожи на их, но всё-таки в конкретных аспектах отличаются. И я думаю, моя и твоя сила связаны. Или вроде того. Ты вчера сработал прям как громоотвод, не дав избытку энергии спалить меня и всё вокруг. И при этом остался невредим. Ну, то есть я тебе не навредил... Короче я думаю, магия, которую я использую, тебе как минимум не чужда.  
— То есть я тоже могу колдовать? Это как-то дико!  
— Вообще, не думаю. Это как... чёрт, — Билли зажмурился, потёр лоб. — Представь, что это такая лодка. Я ей управляю. А ты можешь попасть на борт.  
— Эмм... Круто? — Томми это явно не впечатлило. — А моя скорость? Ты тоже можешь взойти на борт?  
— Именно! — Билли обрадовался такому пониманию, но потом увидел саркастическое выражение на лице брата. — Ну, ты вспомни, что бывает с людьми, которых ты переносишь куда-нибудь в мгновение ока?  
— Все ноют, слабаки.  
— Потому что люди не приспособлены к подобным скоростям. А вот мне никогда не было плохо, наоборот, бодрит!  
— Я думал, ты просто не хочешь меня обидеть, — Томми, кажется, наконец по-настоящему заинтересовался. — А это ведь правда имеет смысл. И чего? Что ты предлагаешь-то?  
Следующую фразу они сказали вместе, встретившись взглядами:  
— Объединить силы!  
Глаза загорелись у обоих, но Томми, казалось, едва сдерживался, чтобы неначать бегать по потолку.  
— Сегодня, сейчас! Братья Парсон, в бой!  
— Стой-стой-стой! Надо всё изучить и пробовать очень осторожно. Потому что если я не прав, это может плохо кончится. К тому же мама вернётся через пару часов. Давай её дождёмся по-человечески. Может, сделать ужин? Она ведь наверняка устанет с дороги.  
Томми мученически простонал, но всё-таки успокоился и кивнул. Конечно, они двое однажды пообещали маме обращаться со своими силами ответственно, (взамен она перестала настаивать на их обучении в школе Ксавье), но дело было в другом. Мало кто в их возрасте мог искренне признать, чтоб благодарен родителям. Они могли. Она вырастила их одна, но никогда на это жаловалась. Строгим запретам и наставлениям она предпочитала советы и последующее обсуждение ошибок, и это очень быстро научило их самостоятельно нести ответственность за сделанный выбор. А когда открылась правда о участии Алой Ведьмы в появлении детей на свет, она даже обрадовалась: «Я ведь боялась, что Мэтью — ваш отец — мог оказаться как-то связан с этим Магнето, или ещё какими-нибудь тёмными личностями. И кто-нибудь однажды придёт за вами, чтобы забрать на тёмную сторону, а я не смогу вас защитить. Теперь мне спокойнее. Вы ведь меня с ней познакомите?»  
Мало кто мог даже мечтать о такой маме. Ради неё можно было ненадолго отложить свои личные заботы.

Уже почти два месяца «Юные Мстители» снова встречались регулярно. По большей части, конечно, просто общались, тренировались и обсуждали стратегии на все случаи супергеройской жизни. Время от времени выбирались остановить одну-другую банду и проводили патрулирование, но им везло: удалось ни разу не вляпаться во что-то опасное. Так что Томми уже снова начинал скучать.  
Но сегодня был день «момента истины». Томми и Билли явились на полигон с опозданием в пару минут. Здесь когда-то тренировали спецназ, потом устраивали соревнования по страйкболу, а потом врата в Ад открылись прямо поперёк единственной подъездной дороги, и восстанавливать проходимость местности после битвы с полчищами демонов никто не захотел. Остальным членам команды была дана неделя на подготовку, а также установка не ограничиваться никакими средствами, и даже совестью. Задача проста: близнецы против всего, что остальные смогут собрать. Краска как имитация ранений. Сперва Патриот возразил: «Но вы двое — самые сильные в нашей команде!», что близнецы парировали логичным: «А вдруг мы обернёмся против вас? К тому же, вы можете позвать кого угодно. Ну, кроме тех, кто сразу же прикроет эту лавочку». Патриота это убедило, Кейт увидела в этом возможность хорошо повеселиться, а вот Тедди пришлось назначить ответственным за попытку уладить всё без «кровопролития», иначе он не хотел даже изображать намерение нанести кому-то из своих смертельное ранение. Условным концом света должна была стать покраска всех построек на полигоне в зелёный цвет — с помощью бочки краски и скорости, или магии, или того, другого и другого вместе — либо победа над всеми защитниками полигона.  
— Эй, народ, вы наконец включили мозги и решили сразу сдаться? — Томми, как и обещал, действовал честно и не стал пробегать по всем закоулкам до начала битвы. Он продолжал говорить громко, чтобы все засевшие в засаде слышали: — Предлагаю тогда шлёпнуть тут всё в зелёный и идти домой.  
Билли поднял руки и вдохнул, чтобы начать произносить заклинание, но свечение едва-едва успело сгуститься вокруг него, как битва началась. И она оказалась на порядок сложнее всех самых смелых прогнозов. Было сразу ясно, что Патриот очень вдохновился возможностью проявить себя как лидера и стратега, — но что он отнесётся к делу настолько серьёзно и справится так хорошо, оказалось сюрпризом. Здесь как будто собрались все подростки со способностями со всех концов страны, даже Кесси Лэнг и Вижн снова присоединились к команде. Полигон был набит ловушками в стиле Рэмбо, противники противники были до ушей закутаны в высокотехнологичную маскировку (для этого пришлось выследить и разгромить ячейку АИМ в Гринсборо), тут были элементали, телекинетики и маги, и явно кто-то координировал их по телепатической связи.  
— Первая стадия прогорела! — Томми в основном бегал вокруг пытающегося колдовать брата, защищая от атак с расстояния и противников, пытающихся перейти в ближний бой. Первой стадией было «сдерживаться некоторое время, чтобы дать врагу показать себя».  
— Для второй нам надо их серьёзно оттеснить! — Билли даже не успевал произнести что-то сложное, едва успевая атаковать и защищаться с помощью простейшего манипулирования энергией.  
— Понял, постараюсь! Сигналь, как будет достаточно, — Томми собрал волю в кулак, чтобы не только ускориться на полную, но и не потерять концентрации внимания. Он точно краем уха слышал что-то про силовые щиты, а это значило, что надо следить не только за видимыми объектами, но и подмечать неестественное поведение пыли в воздухе. Нельзя сейчас облажаться. Сюрприз, который они приготовили друзьям, требует силы, точности и воли, но если всё получится... Никаких «если»! Должно получиться. Шанс продемонстрировать новый трюк ещё будет, а вот шанс покрасоваться перед такой толпой лихих и самоуверенных героев — вряд ли.  
Наконец Томми получил сигнал и рванулся к брату. Бежал он даже чуть медленнее, чем привык, стараясь не попасть ни в какую ловушку, какой бы мизерной ни была вероятность её возникновения. Но учитывая, что пробежать оставалось меньше ста метров, даже неторопливый по меркам спидстера темп не позволил бы хоть чему-то разрушить план.  
Окружающие видели, только как Томми материализовался напротив Билли, они взялись за руки, вытянув их перед собой и сцепив пальцы в замок, и всех окатило лёгкой ударной волной. Следующие несколько секунд вокруг близнецов, плавно воспаряющих в воздух, разрасталась шарообразная буря сверкающей энергии, об которую тщетно разбивались все шарики с краской, стрелы и энергетические снаряды. А потом шар лопнул, окатив пространство волной света, на мгновение ослепившей атакующих. Когда зрение вернулось, никто не упал — даже те, кто был в воздухе — никто не потерял сознание, ничего не горело и не коротило. Но весь полигон был выкрашен в зелёный, включая землю, по которой бежали причудливые узоры. Все, кто пришёл не с пустыми руками, были обезоружены. А когда соратники переглянулись, мало кто из них смог сдержать смех и восклицания самойразной степени литературности. У каждого на лбу зелёным цветом был нарисован крестик с подписью «пал», «повержен», «лошара», «ля лузер» и так далее. Пикси крикнула сверху:  
— Ничего себе, тут такое! Щас я сфокаю и спущусь, — она поднялась повыше, чтобы снять увиденное на телефон. Остальные повалили туда, где в центре выжженного круга в обнимку лежали без сознания близнецы. Вперёд протолкался Эликсир, прикоснулся к каждому из них и улыбнулся:  
— Всё в порядке. Они просто истощены. Скоро очнутся.  
— И всё-таки, ребят... Мы продули, — озадаченно почёсывая затылок, заявил подошедший Патриот.  
— Причём конкретно! — Пикси приземлилась рядом с ним. — Смотри, — она показала телефон, который тут же пошёл по рукам. На фото было видно, что с воздуха территория полигона выглядит как огромная надпись «Близнецы Парсон рулят!»  
Первым пришёл в себя Билли. К тому времени все уже успели сфотографироваться со «спящими» и начали жарко обсуждать ход поединка. Билли пихал не разжимающего хватку брата в бок до тех пор, пока тот не подал признаки сознания:  
— Эй, алё, земля вызывает Томми! Давай же, ты меня смущаешь.  
— Да ладно, это даже мило, — успокоил его сидящий рядом Тедди.  
— Ох, как неловко и двусмысленно, они ведь оба... — кого-то незнакомого из окружающих явно резко вынудили замолчать, но тема была вброшена в благодатную почву, и уже другой голос продолжил мысль, вроде как тихо по-секрету соседу, но достаточно громко, чтобы слышали все:  
— Ну они же близнецы, значит второй должен быть тоже...  
Томми, приходя в себя, в первую очередь услышал именно это и немного резковато сказал:  
— Я не!.. — и, увидев, сколько вокруг людей, добавил уже тише и несколько смущённо: — Я не знаю. Не уверен. Пока, — и услышав, как по толпе покатились шушуканья, возмущённо выкрикнул: — Мы только что уделали вас всех одним приёмом, а вас интересует это? — он вскочил и хотел демонстративно уйти, но Билли его остановил. К ним уже приближался Патриот, что само по себе повысило градус всеобщей серьёзности. Он спросил-таки, что произошло, и Билли с радостью принялся выкладывать заготовленный рассказ:  
— Мы объединили силы. Недавно мы обнаружили, что они имеют много общего в своей природе, и стали тренироваться. Раньше я боялся своей силы, но вместе с Томми мы теперь можем высвобождать её полностью и оперировать ей вместе, на огромной скорости, как бы успевая её потратить раньше, чем она одержит верх над моим сознанием. Никаких больше срывов и Мстителей со сложными лицами, стучащихся в дверь!  
— Не думаете, что их напугает, что вы теперь вроде как всесильные?  
— Не всесильные. Сколько мы были в отключке?  
— Минут десять, не больше.  
— И это хороший результат. Это очень тяжело, повторить мы сможем минимум через сутки. Так что... на крайний случай.  
В разговор вмешался Томми:  
— А ты где взял всех этих бойцов? Не думал, что у тебя столько друзей!  
Эли сделал вид, что не заметил последнего замечания:  
— Я уговорил Вижена помочь, он отыскал вон того парня, — Патриот кивнул в сторону стоящего рядом темнокожего в жёлтых очках. — Зовут Продижи. Он, кажется, знает всех на свете. В общем, вы двое, оказывается, знаменитости. От желающих познакомиться с вами — ну и подраться, конечно, — отбоя нет  
— О, я с удовольствием с некоторыми тут познакомлюсь, — сказал Томми и подмигнул группе девчонок, судя по всему из школы Ксавье. — Может, купим пожрать и потусим тут ещё?  
Публика разделилась на поддержавших идею и тех, кому надо было возвращаться. Но оставшихся было достаточно, чтобы продолжить веселье, пусть и омрачённое необходимостью прибраться, чтобы скрыть от взора спутников ЩИТа оставленную братьями метку.

***

— Неладно что-то в дамском государстве, — с театральным вздохом произнёс Томми.  
— В Датском, — сухо ответил Билли, не отрываясь от какого-то очередного учебника.  
— О, так ты меня всё-таки замечаешь.  
Билли не ответил. Томми нервно постучал пальцами по тумбочке, на которой сидел, и наконец взорвался:  
— Слушай, что с тобой не так? Я уже и клоуном работал, и психотерапевтом для тебя, и невидимым помощником, но сейчас твой ПМС слишком затянулся. Что за фигня? У нас всё ведь так хорошо было!  
Билли глубоко вдохнул, потом выдохнул, но это его явно не успокоило. Захлопнул книгу, встал и направился к выходу из комнаты, и по пути процедил сквозь зубы:  
— У нас — да. Но не у меня.  
— Эй, что это значит? — Томми положил ему руку на плечо.  
— То и значит, — Билли рывком высвободился и уже взялся за дверную ручку, но брат не оставлял его в покое:  
— Погоди, ты что... — и тут Томми пугающе осенило. — Вы что, с Тедди поссорились? Ты слишком много времени дома... Билли Эй, в чём дело? Я хочу помочь! Можешь просто выговориться в меня, любую фигню, если тебе это надо!  
Билли пытался отвернуться, сдержаться или скрыть свои эмоции, но упорство брата его доконало.  
— В тебе дело, понял?! В тебе!! — он всё-таки вырвался и выскочил из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.  
Может быть, стоило оставить его одного, может, не стоило лишний раз напоминать, что убегать от Скорости бесполезно. Но такие заявления — это было уже слишком. Томми последовал за братом и оказался впереди, прежде чем тот сделал пару шагов.  
— То есть как? Я же всегда тебе помогал, всегда поддерживал! Даже если мне что-то не нравилось, просто потому что это важно для тебя! Что я не так сделал?  
— Вот именно. Найди себе уже жизнь, — слова Билли стали звучать уже скорей грустно, чем гневно. — Кого-нибудь, о ком можно заботиться. Кроме меня.

Томми вспомнил, как они начинали работать над объединением сил. Билли тогда объяснял: «Мы все немного изменяем реальность. Выдыхая воздух другого состава, чем вдохнули, передвигая предметы, оставляя следы на свежем снегу. Но это вписывается в законы природы и в законы человеческого общества. Но потом, просто для сиюминутного удобства, мы нарушаем мелкое правило — например, срезаем путь через газон. Ничего страшного, просто пара следов на земле. А потом ты пробежишь по свежезалитой цементной дорожке, и оставленные тобой следы испортят многочасовую работу невинного трудяги. И чем сильнее твоя нужда, тем большие проступки кажутся тебе допустимыми, незначительными. Так же с моей силой, только я могу больше. Для меня разорвать ткань реальности проще, чем разбить стекло торгового автомата, чтобы достать газировку бесплатно. И моя сила диктует мне, что так и надо поступать — ведь я могу! Я могу не просто нарушать правила, я могу их переписывать! А ты... ты способен слабо манипулировать потоком этой силы, но не можешь ей пользоваться. Она не может отравить тебя. И ещё ты любишь эту реальность, а значит, можешь остановить меня, если я начну заходить слишком далеко. Ты — мой якорь!»

— Ты как камень на шее, — чуть погодя заключил Билли.  
— Прости, мне правда жаль, — сказал Томми, всё ещё не понимая, ни за что, собственно, извиняется, ни почему. — Но я в толк не возьму, чем я вам двоим насолил.  
— Действительно хочешь знать? — Билли уже совсем перестал злиться. Его голосзвучал устало и печально. — На той неделе, когда я поехал к нему с ночёвкой, он спросил, как у меня дела. И я стал рассказывать, как мы были на встрече с Мстителями, как мы нашли самые мерзкие хот-доги в Нью-Йорке, как мы то, и сё, и как ты устроился на отличную работу... А потом он так сурово на меня посмотрел и сказал: «Я хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, а не у вас с Томми», — а я просто застыл, пытался сказать, что мы живём вместе и всё такое. А потом он сказал...

Билли отчаянно пытался собрать все мысли в связную фразу, пока у него перед глазами стояло воспоминание о том, как Тедди отсел подальше и, как будто пряча стыд, отворачивается и говорит невероятную чушь:  
— С тех пор как вы освоили этот приём, всё, конечно, офигительно... А ты замечал, что теперь только и говоришь о брате? Как вы тренируетесь, да как он тебя поддерживает, да какой он классный и самоотверженный, прямо лучше всех на свете. И глаза у тебя так горят... На меня ты никогда так не смотрел.  
— Но это... — Билли тогда попытался вставить что-то, возразить, но был прерван:  
— Да, ты скажешь, что это другое. Конечно, я понимаю. Но однажды я попробовал взглянуть твоими глазами. И знаешь, я ревную.  
Билли вспомнил, как тогда улыбнулся, и хотел успокоить своего парня, вроде «я польщён, не думал, что ты так боишься меня потерять», но услышал продолжение фразы, которое его убило:  
— Я не сразу понял, но я ревную его к тебе.

Билли наконец нашёл слова:  
— Он завидовал мне, потому что я могу быть с таким офигенным тобой, и что у меня с тобой такая офигенная неповторимая связь, какой у него никогда не будет... с тобой, — последнюю фразу он произнёс так жёстко, что если бы это был удар в челюсть, то пришлось бы ещё долго ходить в воротнике и со скобами.  
Томми стоял ошарашенный. Он попробовал неловко оправдаться:  
— Но я всегда вас двоих поддерживал.  
— Вот именно.  
— Я всегда был за тебя так счастлив!  
— Вот. Именно, — Билли, казалось, всё глубже погружается в тьму своего горя. На глаза у него наворачивались слёзы. — Не можешь хоть иногда быть счастлив за себя? С кем-нибудь ещё? С одной из тех девчонок, которых ты цепляешь на каждом углу, — ты пытался хоть с одной встретиться больше одного раза? Узнать поближе, знаешь, сердце там открыть, а не только ширинку?!  
— Вот это сейчас было грубо! — не выдержал разозлившийся Томми. — Я джентльмен. И вообще, — Билли хотел что-то сказать, но Томми можно было перебить, только если он хотел высказаться недостаточно сильно. — Нет уж, ты послушай! Я, конечно, флиртую со всеми подряд. Мне просто скучно. А знаешь, как охренительно тяжело найти кого-то, с кем можно вести себя так же открыто, как с тобой? Все эти бабы, они как какая-то банковская программа: подвинешь ей стул, потому что искренне хочешь сделать поудобнее, а она записывает себе кредиты, вроде как когда наберётся нужное количество — можно пустить в постель. И что потом? Зарабатывать кредиты для следующей встречи? Это ты можешь три раза повторить «хочунайтиидеальногопарня» — и вот он тут как тут, а я так не могу. Знаешь, я уж лучше помою посуду, и буду знать, что ты молча благодарен, потому что знаешь, что я сделал это из любви, потому что хочу сделать твою жизнь на одну бытовую заботу проще.  
— Вот ты опять это делаешь! Ты можешь хоть минуту не думать обо мне?!  
— И о ком мне думать? Ты видишь тут кого-то ещё?!  
И вдруг, словно прочитав мысли друг друга, они хором произнесли:  
— Да лучше бы мы никогда не были братьями.  
Их голоса, такие похожие, вошли в резонанс. Воздух пронзило электрическим разрядом. Ломаеые линии трещин пронзили всю реальность, небо и земля вздрогнули и раскололись, и осколки подхватило бело-голубое пламя, зажжённое двумя близнецами, вложившими слишком много души в мимолётную вспышку эмоций. Братьев окружил шар искрящейся энергии, разросшийся за мгновения до невероятных размеров. А потом шар лопнул, окатив волной света весь мир.

***

Юные Мстители беззаботно уплетали дары фастфуда в любимом нью-йоркском заведении. Все жевали как будто между делом, гораздо с большим энтузиазмом болтая. Томми уже успел заглотить две порции и теперь откровенно дремал, облокотив голову на руку. Он вдруг проснулся — так же молниеносно, как поел и уснул — пару секунд ошарашено смотрел на Билли и Тедди, которые как раз менялись свёртками с едой, чтоб определить, чей вариант вкуснее, потом вскочил со своего места и исчез, подняв в воздух салфетки с подносов и юбку официантки.  
Томми стоял перед зеркалом в туалете, не переставал умываться ледяной водой и очень жалел, что его способности не могут заставить воду течь быстрее. У него перед глазами стояло воспоминание, которого никак не могло быть. В нём Билли кладёт ему на плечи руки и говорит: «Ты — мой якорь. Мой маяк. Если я потеряю контроль, ты меня остановишь. Если я зайду слишком далеко, ты укажешь мне путь домой».  
Нет-нет-нет! Этого не может быть! Он разбил зеркало ударом кулака, но наваждение не отпускало, не давая вернуться в реальность. Воспоминания затапливали разум, — яркие вспышки больших событий, мелкие подробности. И сложнее всего воспринять было не информацию, а эти невероятные чувства.  
Он выбежал на улицу, в грязный переулок и облокотился на стену. Во всех подробностях вдруг развернулась картинка из поддельного прошлого: они с Кейт стоят на балконе, пока все остальные веселятся в главном зале. Она чуть пьяна, он пьян гораздо сильнее, чем можно ожидать с учётом свойств его организма, — способность при необходимости молниеносно протрезветь иногда заставляет забывать о мере. Она как-то подвела его к настроению откровенничать, кажется через спор. Он был настроен открыть ей глаза:  
— И что? Это всё ерунда! — тут он отчётливо увидел, что кто-то вошёл в комнату, из которой был выход на балкон. Это кто-то подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы слышать их разговор, но думал, что его не замечают. Томми знал, кто это был, и не мог удержаться от возможности высказать искреннюю мысль с намёком на мнение об этом конкретном человеке. — Знаешь, все эти влюблённые герои вечно бросаются фразами, вроде «я отдам за тебя жизнь!» — и ведь потом рвутся отдать при первой же возможности. А я скажу, что это ерунда, это простой путь. Отдать за кого-то жизнь очень просто. А вот ты попробуй раз за разом ради кого-то выживать. Делать безумные вещи — и всё равно изо всех сил стараться выжить. Потому что ты не можешь оставить его одного, не имеешь права с ним поступить настолько жестоко.  
— Но он ведь не один, у него есть...  
— Ах, ну да, — он вложил тогда в эту фразу столько скепсиса, сколько мог. — И он тоже готов за него умереть в любую минуту. Билли от этого будет просто в восторге!

Что за ерунда? Что за детский сад? Вот ведь три дебила!  
Томми было дурно. С тех самых пор, как они впервые встретились с Билли, его не переставал преследовать вопрос: а что, если бы они были настоящими братьями? И теперь он знал ответ. Небольшая, но прекрасная семья. Он не пошёл в разнос и не попал в результате в колонию, а потом и в ту жуткую лабораторию — потому что брат помог справиться с проявившейся силой. Мать Тедди не погибла, ведь в тот момент они все уже были командой — не только более сильной, но и более сплочённой. И столько моментов, когда суровые испытания не ранили так глубоко и не толкали во тьму, ведь было кому протянуть руку помощи. Нет никаких «если», они правда были настоящими братьями — просто в другой реальности. Той, которую они уничтожили из-за какой-то глупой ссоры.  
Воздух вибрировал; в случае Томми это было не только больше, чем просто драматичная фраза, но и тревожный знак. Он едва успел остановиться, когда увидел, что ближайший мусорный бак начинает накапливать вибрации, норовя взорваться. Он постарался сделать несколько максимально плавных вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться, достал телефон и по соцсетям как смог определил наиболее актуальное местонахождение Кукушек. Забежал в помещение кафешки, бросил товарищам короткое «у меня дела, всем покеда» и снова исчез.  
Забыть это всё, похоже, было единственным выходом.


End file.
